


Bunny Wayzz

by Plagg



Series: Kwami Boutique [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Jade Turtle - Freeform, wayzz is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wayzz really wants to dress since he's seen Tikki and Plagg in costumes! Luckily Nino and Marinette know just what to make him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Wayzz

Marinette stayed busy for the week just making little outfits for Tikki and Plagg.  The two kwamis went along with it well, save for the time Marinette tried to stick Plagg in a little tux.  He accepted the tie, just not the “monkey suit.”

So it was safe to say Wayzz deserved a turn.  He sat beside Tikki, who wore a little witch’s costume, watching Marinette and Nino tentatively. 

Marinette straightened up in her up in her chair and popped her neck before hunching back over her work, nodding at whatever Nino mumbled to her.  The suspense was killing Wayzz!

As Nino sat back in his chair, Wayzz decided he couldn’t take it anymore.  He zipped out in front of the two teens, making them jump.  “What’s wrong, little buddy?” Nino asked.

“Are you don’t yet?!” he asked, flying down toward Marinette.  Said girl spun around in her chair to keep the outfit away from prying kwami eyes.

“Not yet, Wayzz!” she fussed, hunching over her project.  “Nino, help!” she giggled, swatting at the little turtle, who hung from her bangs.

Nino laughed and snatched his kwami from the girl’s hair, plopping him back down beside Tikki.  “It’ll be done soon, don’t worry, little dude,” he reassured, scratching the top of Wayzz’s head.  The kwami huffed and slumped where he sat, ignoring Tikki’s giggles.

Finally, ten minutes later, Marinette produced Wayzz’s new threads.  “Ta-da!” she squealed.  Wayzz gasped and jerked his head up to see his outfit, smile stretching across his face.  Marinette giggled at his face, waving him closer. 

The costume was pure white with little bunny ears on the top.  Wayzz’s antennae stuck out a hole placed on the top, which he could only assume was Nino’s suggestion.  A pink ribbon wrapped around the neck, making a bow just under his chin.  Wayzz felt so cute!  So cute, in fact, that he was able to look past Nino’s snickers.

He twisted around to see his cotton-ball tail, making him squeak in joy.  “I love it, Miss Marinette!” he praised, zipping up to the girl’s face to nuzzle her cheek.  “Thank you!”

Marinette giggled, “Thank Nino, he’s the one that suggested a bunny!”

Wayzz gasped, face lighting up.  He dashed to his Holder and collided with his chest, attempting to hug the boy.  “Thank you, Master Nino!”

“Tikki, do you want the magician outfit, now?” Marinette asked her kwami. 

“Thought you’d never ask!” Tikki squealed, taking off toward the pile of garments.  They spent the rest of the afternoon playing magician with Wayzz as the rabbit in Tikki’s hat.  If only Nino could’ve recorded them.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I didn't make this very clear...I'll be using the Miraculous Team AU. For myself, that means Turtle!Nino (obviously), Fox!Alya, Butterfly!Prince Ali, Peacock!Nathanael, and Bee!Chloe. All post-reveal and post-Hawk Moth!
> 
> So, with that in mind, I need to work on Reine Abeille...


End file.
